


Hop in

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Baby Sam, First Day of School, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kid Dean, Kindergarten, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Separation Anxiety, Smart Dean, Stressed Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: It’s Bobby who mentioned kindergarten to dad, a few weeks ago. He thought that school was only for children who have a house and a mom, and he doesn’t have any of these things.His dad looked as surprised as him when Bobby mentioned it. Maybe dad thought that you had to have a house and mom, too.





	Hop in

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [adorable art here](https://twitter.com/sweetheartdean/status/1029455739084066816%22)
> 
> Beta by [debivc78](https://debivc78.tumblr.com/)

"Who are you tryin' to scare, boy?” Bobby asks, ruffing Dean’s hair “Ain’t scared of you, you know”

Of course, Dean knows, but it won’t stop him from trying. He's looking at Bobby with dark eyes, his eyebrows frowned, his mouth pouting, and his arms tight around his chest. It’s the same way Dad looks at him every time he does something he isn’t supposed to do, like the time he drew on the walls, and it always scares him and makes him cry.

For some reason, Bobby isn’t crying or scared at all. Maybe it’s because Dean is only six, or maybe it’s because Bobby doesn’t scare easily. Dean isn’t really sure. But he wants Bobby to know that he did something bad, and that when you do something bad, you get punished.

It’s Bobby who mentioned kindergarten to dad, a few weeks ago. Dean remembered that his mom had talked about it, a long time ago.  He even went too, one day.  But no one ever mentioned it after that. He thought that school was only for children who have a house and a mom, and he doesn’t have any of these things. Who’s gonna make him his lunch? Does he get to have new clothes for his first day? He remembers that mom had made him try clothes for what seemed like an entire day because she wanted him to be handsome for his first – and only- day. Does dad want him to be handsome, too?

His dad looked as surprised as him when Bobby mentioned it. Maybe dad thought that you had to have a house and mom, too.

He doesn’t care about going to the school itself. It looks a little boring, with too many babies, but he’ll deal with it. What he doesn’t know, though, is how he’s gonna be able to take care of Sammy while being at school.

Dad knows how to make food, and how to change Sam’s diapers, but Dean isn’t sure dad knows when to do these things. What if he forgets to feed Sam? Or if he doesn’t do it correctly? Sam likes when his vegetables are separated from his meat.

There are too many things that could go wrong, and even if his dad does everything correctly, Dean will still not be there, and there are things that only Dean can do.

If Sam starts crying, he needs Dean.

If Sam is tired, he needs Dean.

When Sam wakes up from his nap, he needs Dean.

What if he has a nightmare? Dad doesn’t know how to push nightmares away, Dean does.

And if Sam hurts himself? Dad will clean him up, but will he give him a magic kiss, too? Dean does.

If Sam is sick, Dean needs to rub his back and to hug him, because that the only thing that calms him down. Dad’s hands are way to big to do it correctly, and Sam doesn’t fit perfectly in his arms like he does in Dean’s.

Dad loves Sam, he does, but Dean? Dean loves him one hundred per cent more.

 

 

“I don’t want to go to school” Dean finally says to his dad one morning “I don’t need to”

“Everybody needs to go to school” Dad replies, his eyes focus on the newspaper

“No, you need to know how to read, and how to write and how to count. I already know all of that!”

“You do, son?”

“Yes” Dean replies before taking his dad's newspaper. There’s something that looks like an ad for a toy, but Dean focuses on the article his dad had encircled in red. “A wo-wo-man f-f-found d-dea-dead-“

His dad takes the news paper out of his hands so violently that Dean can already feel tears pricking up in his eyes. What did he do wrong?

“Who taught you how to read?”

“There was a DVD in one of the motel rooms”

“What did I tell you about watching DVDs that are left in motel rooms?” Dad asks, crossing his arms around his chest.

“Not to?” Dean whispers, playing nervously with his fingers. Once, he put a DVD on and there was a man and a woman naked on a bed. Dad was there, and he stopped the video immediately.  Since then, Dean isn’t allow to watch the DVDs that people leave.

“Exactly”

Dad sighs, rubbing his beard before pushing himself lower on the chair. He’s looking at Dean with a smile, the same way he did when Dean had try to fix the water leak in the bathroom. He didn’t succeed, of course.  In fact it was worse after he finished than when he started, but dad still smiled at him and called him a good boy.

“You’re really something, you know that, Dean?”

“Something good?”

“Yeah, son, something really good”

 

School starts in less than one hour, and Dean isn’t ready to leave yet. He’s had breakfast, dressed, his teeth brushed, and his backpack is ready, but he still hasn’t figured out how to take Sam to school with him.

If he can’t stay at home, then neither does Sam.

  “Alright Sammy, you should have enough room now” He says, taking out all the stuff Dad bought

him. He kept his lunch, though, because Sam will be hungry during the day.

Sam doesn’t look convinced, and he frowns at Dean like he had lost his mind.

“Can’t fit, De”

“Yes, you can, Buddy”

Sam bits his nails, almost sure that he won’t be able to get in, but he tries to do it anyway. Dean knows that Sam can fit, he chose this particular bag because it was the only one that was big enough for Sam.

“Alright, you're gonna need to be quiet, ok?”

“Yes, De”

He holds on to Dean before putting his foot in the bag, and sure enough, he’s able to sit properly in the bag.

“’M scared”

“Don’t be scared” Dean says, pushing Sam’s hair behind his ears “You trust me, right?”

Sam nods again, pushing himself deeper into the bag.

“Dean!”

Both Sam and Dean jumps in surprise, and Dean doesn’t have to turn around to know that his dad is angry.

“What the hell are you doing?!” John yells, pushing Dean away and taking Sam out of the bag “It’s dangerous, and stupid!”

“But I want Sam to go with me!” Dean yells back

“I wanna go with De” Sam says before bursting into tears, much to John's anger.

“Sam, stop it!”

Yelling at him only makes Sam cry harder, and extend his arms toward Dean.

Dean tries to reach him, but his dad pushes Sam away, holding him firmly against him.

“You make your bag. Now.”

There’s no room for a discussion, and Dean does as he's told, the sound of Sam crying echoing in his head. This, this is why he didn’t want to go. Sam is crying, and Dad isn’t enough to make him feel better. Can’t he see that? Can’t he see that Sam needs him?

The drive to school is made in silence, Sam folding himself around Dean like an octopus, and Dean's not doing anything to stop him. Their dad is looking at them through the rear view mirror, but while it’s obvious he’s still angry, Dean is almost sure he can see worry in his eyes, too.

“You’ll make friends, Dean”  Dad says as he parks the car “And then you’ll come home to Sam. It’s only for a few hours”

He doesn’t need friends. Sam is his best friend, and he doesn’t need anyone else. Why would you go to strangers when you already have everything you need?

There’s a lot of kids around them, some are younger than him, but a lot are older, and he fights against himself not to hide behind John. He doesn’t want to go.

“You’re gonna have fun” John says, a hand on Dean’s shoulder

He doesn’t answer and turns toward Sam instead. His brother is hanging on his leg, preventing him from going anywhere.

“You be good, Sammy, alright?”

“Don’t go” Sam begs, his lower lips shaking “Please don’t go De”

“I’ll see you tonight” Dean says, his throat tight with his own tears.

He kisses Sam goodbye, a little longer than what he should have maybe, but he’s trying to take all the love and comfort he can before leaving.

“Watch out for Sammy” He orders his dad before walking away.

The school is big and full of kids and adults. Most of the parents are here, the moms hugging their children with as much love as he hugged Sammy earlier. He wishes his mom was here, too. She would have hugged him and told him that he was handsome and brave. He misses her even more than usual.

He holds his bag closer and waits patiently.

He can see Dad and Sam leaving in the car, and there’s no doubt that Sam is already crying and screaming for him.

When the school finally ends, Dean is the first one out, running like crazy toward his brother. Sam does the same, and they end up bumping into each other, falling on the ground. They both laugh, and Dean starts kissing Sam, dropping kisses everywhere while hugging him.

“How was your day? Was dad ok?”

“Yeah! We went to the park!” Sam says, jumping with joy “Dad said we’ll have ice-cream tonight!”

“That’s great kiddo, that’s great”

 

Dean's first day of school wasn’t as bad as he was expecting. His teacher turned out to be really nice, and even if it’s painful to admit, he did enjoy having fun with the other kids. He still rather be with Sam, but he’s almost sure that Sam will forgive him if he finds new friends.

When it’s time to go to bed, Dean curls himself around Sam, trying to gain back every second they couldn’t spend together.

“Love you, De” Sam whispers, already falling asleep

“I love you too, Sammy”

Maybe he’ll get used to school, as long as he has Sam to come home to.


End file.
